


Just Lying In The Grass

by cdelbridge



Category: johnlock - Fandom
Genre: 221b challenge, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-07-23
Packaged: 2020-07-11 22:33:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19935598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cdelbridge/pseuds/cdelbridge
Summary: John gets Sherlock to relax





	Just Lying In The Grass

“Sherlock!”, John was standing in the doorway. “It’s too nice to stay inside. Let’s go to the park, lie in the grass and read or something.”

His spouse looked up from his test tubes. “What?”

John walked forward, removed the tube from his spouse’s hand and said, “outside, now, with me.”

When his spouse still hesitated, he added, “I just checked the mail and the new issue of Pathology Monthly is here.” He said this in a sing-song voice and added “and the only way you’ll get it is to come to the park.”

Sherlock scowled and said, “This experiment was ruined anyway.”

Thirty minutes later:  
“There are people everywhere John,” Sherlock grumped as they found a relatively quiet spot. “I hate people.”

“I know, that’s why we’re sitting here. Now help me spread out the blanket.”, John grabbed the blanket from his spouse’s arms. Sherlock reluctantly grabbed one end.

“And you blackmailed me into coming with you! Holding my favorite magazine hostage is just wrong!”, the detective plopped down on the blanket, held out his hands in a grabby gesture and said, “Gimme! Gimme! Gimme!”

John smiled and fished out the disgusting periodical, “ok, buts what’s in it for me?”

Sherlock leaned forward to kiss John and simultaneously grab his prize and said, “oh, and I brought tea and biscuits!”


End file.
